


And This Is Why I'm Silently Falling In Love With Bill Cipher

by Hometothesmut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Angst, Awkward Dipper Pines, Demons, Fantasy, Fantasy World, Fluff, Gay, Gay Smut, Gay Stuff, Human Bill Cipher, Humor, I promise, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, dipper is questioning his sexuality, dipper is unsure about how he feels, fluffy at first but there will be smut later, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hometothesmut/pseuds/Hometothesmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a brand new human body and who better to show it off to then his biggest fan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dipper I really think that you don't understand!" Bills hands raked through his hair with an alarming amount of strength, very likely pulling some hair out as he went.

Dipper reached his hands forward to grab Bill's wrists to stop him from pulling any more hair out or harming himself any further. "Bill, Bill... Stop..." he finally got Bill to loosen his grip on his hair. "You have to let me try."

Those words rippled and echoed through Bills mind. Dipper wanted to try to understand. this was a new concept to Bill who was still used to not having anyone to turn to. He let out a shaky breath as he attempted to collect his thoughts in a somewhat orderly manner. He didn't quiet know where to start though. "I... I..." His eyes searched Dippers face in complete confusion on where to start.

Dipper read Bills confusion and he started for Bill instead, "Okay start with the beginning...uh, like what did you feel then verses what do you feel now?" He nodded reassuringly just trying to keep Bill from further freaking out.

Bill nodded back as his thoughts rearranged into a comprehendable pattern. His hand lowered from his hair slowly and shakily, as his hands pulled away strands came out with them from being previously pulled out by his violent pulling. "Beginning... In my original form... in that state of pure energy and due to me being a demon... when in that form I feel what you human refer to as the seven deadly sins. Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride. We're very simple creatures when it comes to emotions. But this..." Bill looks down at his still slightly shaking hands.

Dipper took both of Bills hands into his so that Bill wouldn't look at them anymore, trying to draw Bills attention back to him. Come on Bill focus on me, focus on me. "Whats different now?"

Bills hands felt Dippers grip them, touch. The touch of comfort. Still this was all so new to him. Coming from Dipper it felt nice though. "This... the human body is so different and works so much differently. The emotions I once felt are starting to mesh together, mix, cross, and jumble up. Becoming whole new and different feelings that I have never comprehended before. No wonder you humans are so weak and gullible... when emotions mix like this I wouldn't quiet know what to do as well..."

Dipper was starting to understand now... going from 7 emotions to thousands had to be quiet the experience. No wonder Bill was freaking out, he had now spent a week in his new body and hadn't yet spoke a word about how it was effecting him mentally or emotionally. Bill had been bubbling it up for a week now and finally he just couldn't hold it in anymore. Dipper was curious as to what had sent him mentally over the edge though... but he didn't dare want to ask at the moment. "I see... it's okay to feel those things Bill, it's normal. If you want to know what something is call or how to better understand a feeling all you have to do is ask. You know that right?"

"Pine Tree I know that but its the fact that I don't want to ask. I can handle this, I'm a demon for Gods sake! But why is everything so damn complicated!" His voice had risen inconsequently, and he had been quite squarely yelling directly in Dippers face. His eyes flickered off to the side, not wanting to look Dipper in the eyes after yelling in his face. "I'm sorry..."

Dipper was slightly taken aback by the yelling but at this point he knew it was a well needed vent on Bills part. "No, no, you're fine Bill. I understand its hard. And this is coming from the one with 20 years of experience in the human body and it's still hard for me. You should know this right? Mr. haunted my dreams as a child." Even though the words still sent a little shiver down his spine as he said them, he still tried to crack a smile out of Bill. something to calm his emotions down.

Bills chest was moving rapidly up and down in spasms as he tried to calm himself, he knew that's what Dipper was trying to get him to do and it hit his already heavy heart. Dipper cared about him, something he had never experienced before. And he thinks what he was feeling clenching in his chest was care for Dipper as well. That was a tough thought for him to process. He legitimately cared about someone? Shit he was getting himself in too deep. And that thought of how horrible he was to Dipper as child... "Dipper... I... I... This is a lot I don't know if I can-"

"Try. For me." Dipper cut Bill off. He didn't want Bill to back out. He didn't want Bill to leave. "Please come sit down with me and lets just calm down and talk it out a little more okay?" His hands were tugging Bill forward lightly as he began to take steps back towards the couch. The two of them were alone in Dippers apartment, Dipper had since graduated high school, attempted college but couldnt ever find himself a focus, and had recently moved back to Gravity Falls to find himself while he still worked at old man Grunkle Stan's Mystery Shack. It had been nice, just Bill and Dipper in a quiet apartment alone. The two of them had bonded a lot and Dipper had taught Bill a lot about average human life and tried to explain the lots of complicated questions Bill had. Little did he know that Bill had bottled a lot up over that past week.

Bill swallowed even though his throat was beyond dry and followed Dippers lead without hesitation. The words 'for me' drew him in quick like flies to a light. Dipper wanted him to try. This feeling was still stirring inside him despite his efforts to try to settle them. He focused instead on taking steps forward, following Dippers lead to the couch. He sat in unison with Dipper as they reached the couch. He took a few moments in silence to settle his thoughts and his breathing, really trying to calm down for Dippers sake. In those silent moments he took to himself, his hand pulled out of Dippers and instead they moved to cup together and cover his face. He closed his eyes because he just didn't want to look at anything, especially Dipper, for a few moments. 

Dipper sat silently next to Bill on the couch, he didn't fight Bill at taking his hands away but he did keep an eye on his hands because he didn't want Bill pulling his hair out again or doing anything else to injure himself. Dipper didn't move, didn't make a sound, it even got to the point where he swore it was so quiet he could hear the clock on the wall across the room ticking. As much as he wanted to say something, comfort Bill, something, anything... he didn't know where to start. So he just waited...

Bill took a deep breath and moved his hands away from his face, he couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Dipper I'm going to have to be extremely blunt here because I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." He didn't even look at Dipper while he spoke, his face was set forward, his eyes not looking at anything particular. "I think I'm starting to do that human thing... about caring... about you. This isn't good for me. I'm not supposed to develope feelings. But now I can't change them." A soft shaky breath left him and he turned to look Dipper in the eyes, he shook his head as he spoke. "I don't know what to do... Do you care about me?"

Blunt, uh-oh that could mean a lot of things. His stomach dropped and it was all he could do to just listen without freaking out himself. He took in a breath and listened to Bills scattered sentence... he had expected worst but instead he got the best. Bill cared for him? Then it was a mutual sense of caring for each other... This is something Dipper originally had never wanted for so so many years, and then as this one little week went by with Bill in a different body and all of a sudden he only wanted to be around Bill. He nearly choked when he was asked if he cared about Bill, "Bill of course I do! I-I mean..." His eyes were brimming with tears at this point, he wasnt one for talking about his feelings but he had to do this for Bill to understand. Dipper couldn't stop himself from flinging his arms around Bills neck and pulling him into a tight hug, his chin rested on Bill shoulder and he continued talking. "I care about Bill. Over this past week you've changed a lot and you're growing on me believe it or not. I come home ecstatic just to see and talk to you again. It's okay to not know what to do with your feelings yet because I don't know what to do with mine either right now. Let's just take this slow and working through it together okay? And promise me you'll start to tell me how you're feeling more often please? It's important to develope your feelings... don't just bottle it all up."

Bill was stunned for a moment at the sudden contact, the two of them hadn't had much hands on contact. But this embrace felt warm and comforting, his hands took a moment before figuring out what they were supposed to be doing, and they eventually found their way to Dippers waist and around to his back to return the hug. He held on to Dipper tightly as he spoke. It was a wonderful feeling to know that Dipper did in fact care about him as well. Even more so to know that Dipper was even excited to come home and see him. He sighed at Dippers request, he hated sharing these feelings out loud. He sounded so weak and he could stand sounding weak. But he agreed anyways, but if he doubted that he'd really hold up that promise. "Okay Dipper... I'll try."

Dipper held on to Bill like he was his lifeline, he really didn't even want to let him go. But at the same time he didn't want overload Bill. He held on to Bill for a few more silent moments to regain his composure before he pulled back to face Bill again. His hand wiped at what little tears that had threatened to fall. "Thank you, Bill. Are you okay now?"

Bill bit the inside of his cheek, it hurt him a little to see Dipper so close to crying over him. Even if it was good crying, he still didn't want Dipper crying. "Yes... thank you for that... sorry I was freaking out." He cursed himself in his head for letting his emotions become so uncontrollable. He felt weak not being able to grip onto all these emotions. But like Dipper said... he needs to take it slow, discover more, feel more. Maybe he would get a better grip eventually. "Sorry to hit with all this feelsy stuff as soon as you walked through the door..." He let a little smile slip as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh don't apologize so much, it's so unlike you." He let a smile slip back at Bill, "But really, it's okay. You need to vent,and I'm here for you." He took a good breath, his composition starting to go back to a lighter state. "I'm sorry to say this so soon but I'm really tired, I worked late and then this feeling jam really sucked the life out of me... heheh..."

Bill chuckled at the little jab at his apologizing, it was true, he really need to toughen up and stop apologizing so much like a weak human. His eyes glanced at the clock, wow he didn't even realize that it was so late. "That's okay Pine Tree! I understand, you can totally go to sleep, I'm okay now. Maybe we can go out and do something tomorrow!" tomorrow was Sunday, finally a day that Dipper didn't have to work. And Dipper definitely needed the sleep if they were going to go out and do something tomorrow.

"Yes, sounds good Cipher." His lips were smiling at the use of his old nickname, Bill was back to his go-get-em self already and Dipper knew then that he could sleep easy knowing Bill was alright. He stood from the couch, a hand scratching the back of his neck as he grew nervous to ask Bill something. Fuck it, just ask already Dipper. "Hey uh Bill... Would you like to sleep with me tonight instead of the couch?" He felt heat rise on his cheeks no matter how much he tried to suppress it.

A smirk grew on Bills face as Dipper asked and blushed severely. "Oh I thought you'd never ask~ I sure would love to Pine Tree." He chuckled lightly and jumped to his feet, grabbing Dippers hand and leading him to his own bedroom.

And this is why Dipper was silently falling in love with Bill Cipher. Bill always fucking did this. Dipper didn't know if he was purposely flirting, or if he didn't think of it as flirting. But flirting is definitely what Dipper was picking up, and as he picked it up he fell for the demon more. This wouldnt end well, it couldn't end well. But for the time being, Dipper just tried to look on the bright side of things. He smiled bashfully as he was pulled into the bedroom with Bill. But while Bill just changed into comfortable pjs with the snap of his fingers, Dipper had to actually physically change clothes. And on top of that he refused to change in front of Bill, he was still to unsure of where their relationship stood. When he walked out of the bathroom, he found Bill already made himself comfortable in his bed. Bill patted the space next to him with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill and climbed into bed beside him. "Night Bill.

Bill wiggled up next to Dipper in bed but because he still did not understand the human way of cuddling he kept his hands off Dipper and just opted for laying very close to him. "Goodnight Pine Tree and sweet dreams~"

 


	2. Part Of His World

Dipper groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to find the light of the sun bleeding through his bedroom curtains. He sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position, he cast a glance at the space beside him to find it empty. He rose an eyebrow at that, did he only imagine going to sleep with Bill in his bed last night? He then caught the scent of something... was that bacon? He tuned his ears in and found that he did hear the faint sizzling of something cooking in a pan. What on earth? He forced himself out of bed and he wandered his way into the kitchen to find a shirtless Bill Cipher making bacon and pancakes. "Bill?" 

Bills head turned to find a groggy Dipper staring at him. "Ah, good morning Pine Tree! I'm making breakfast! I think I've seen humans do it enough that I can do it right, plus these directions are pretty simple on the package here." He pointed to the box of pancake mix and now empty package of bacon. "Have a seat, it's almost done!"

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but just found himself closing it back up. Instead he just did as Bill said and sat at his little two person table, he folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them, trying to block out the light. Before he knew it though he heard a plate being sat in front of him.

"Sit up Pine Tree, you can't be that tired." Bill was setting his plate down and sitting in the seat across from Dipper. He was already picking up his fork and starting at his already syrup drenched pancakes. 

Dipper groaned and shot Bill a 'shut it' face as he sat up. He picked a piece of bacon that frankly looked a little overdone bu,t you know, better overcooked than undercooked, plus is was the thought that counts anyways. He took a large bite of the bacon and looked across the table at Bill. The thing that caught his eyes the most about Bill was his perfectly tan skin. It wasnt extremely dark but it was lovely light shade of tan. Even more so he noticed the 'tattoos' on his skin. Bill continuously said that they weren't tattoos though, he said they're seals and spells he had to put on this human body to make it functional for a demon of his status to use. There wasnt any on his arms but there was circles of latin written around where his heart should be placed, and then over his shoulder was some symbols that he didn't quite understand and then Dipper knew there was various other large tattoos on his back and more gibberish latin. Taking his mind back on track though why was Bill not wearing a shirt? Not that he was complaining though. "Bill do you have a specific reason as to why you aren't wearing a shirt?"

Bill looked down at himself as though he didn't realize that he wasnt wearing a shirt. "Oh yeah, I got too hot last night. I can put one back on now I guess." And with that he rose his left hand, snapped his fingers, and a long sleeved yellow with black stripes flannel poofed onto him in the blink of an eye. "Ta-Da." He said before shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth. 

Dipper should be used to the whole Bill snaps his fingers and poof he gets whatever he wants by now, but to be completely honest he was still totally baffled and taken aback by it. It was just so... unnatural. He didn't have a reply to Bill so he just grunted lightly and took his attention back to his food. 

"So", Bill said matter of factly, "You don't have any plans for today correct?" He rose and eyebrow as he asked. He had plans for the two of them as long as Dipper didn't have anything in the way to ruin them.

Dipper shook his head as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "Nope, no plans, I'm yours today." He only thought about what he said after he said it, and by then it was too late. When he lifted his eyes back to Bills face he saw exactly what he thought he was going to see. He was met with Bills shit-eating grin and he knew comments were bound to follow. 

The grin on Bills face didn't fade one bit as he spoke, "Oh, Pine Tree, you're so forward! I don't think that kind of thing made it into my plans for us today... but if that's what you want, I bet i can squeeze it in!" He was chuckling by the end of his teasing, it was always so fun to see just how red he could turn Dipper.

"Bill! That is not what I meant!" Dippers face was brighter than a tomato at Bills teasing comments, and here we are again with the fact that Dipper could never tell if Bill was serious or if he was just seriously being an ass. And as much as this question ate at him he still didn't have the nerve to say anything. "Moving on. What do you have planned for us today Cipher?"

"Well that is for me to know and you to find out." Bill said it with the slightest little smirk on his lips. "So finish breakfast and get dressed, then you can get started on the finding out part." He chuckled a little before continuing to eat his food, he finished first of course because he had been taking way bigger bites than Dipper was. When he finished he simply picked up his plate, got up and sat it in the sink. He of course needed to finish getting dressed as well seeing as he was still in his pajama pants, but unlike Dipper, his getting ready only took the snap of his fingers. So he choose to sit in the livingroom and watch some mindless television as he waited for Dipper. 

Dipper sighed at Bills whole 'that's for me to know and you to find out' he was so purposely doing this to Dipper. Making him anxious for answers, he hated that. And that's why BIll was doing it, to be a pain in the ass. He took notice in Bills leave but didn't make much of it, he quietly finished his breakfast by himself and didn't finish too much later than Bill. Dipper got up put his dishes in the sink and walked back to his bedroom, he noticed Bill watching Tv in the livingroom and knew at this point they were basically waiting for Dipper to be ready. He took little time in putting on a loose t-shirt and some loose jeans. He at least brushed his mop top that he called hair, though with all his curls it was near useless. When he walked back out of his room he was met by a smiling Bill who also had jeans on but had left the yellow and black striped flannel and his hair looked as well groomed as it always did. 

"Ready to go?" Bill asked sincerely. Dipper gave him a nod and the two of them headed out the front door, both putting on tennis shoes as they left the house. "Alright, I hope you're ready for quiet the hike." He said as he slid into the passenger seat of Dippers car, sadly Dipper wouldn't let him drive just yet. 

'Hike?' Dipper thought, that could mean so many things. Bill could be showing him something new, he could be showing him some secrets, he could be-. Dipper was snapped back to reality by an impatient demon telling hims to hurry. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. From there he followed Bills directions till they were thoroughly embedded in the forest on an old dirt road that frankly Dipper had never seen before, it had only taken about a 10 minute drive from their apartment so it was too terribly far. But of course it was still in the town none other than Gravity Falls, and that meant that anything was out there. Bill instructed him to pull to the side of the road and get out. "Can I really just leave my car there though?"

Bill rolled his eyes at Dipper question. "Yes you can, and another thing to point out is that, have you seen any other cars on this road? No you havent because this dirt road doesn't exist on any maps, very few people know about this road. So lock you car, bring the keys and come on." He was already making his way into the forest on the right side of the road, ready to basically leave Dipper if he wasnt going to follow him. 

Dipper whined to himself, he really didn't want to leave his car but Bill had a good point, he hadn't seen any others cars for a while now. He decided that whatever Bill had planned was more important than the safety of his car so he locked it and took off after Bill, following him into the forest. When he caught up to Bill he could help but try to crack Bill for some answers again, "So now are you going to tell me where we're going and what we're doing?"

"Hmm," was the noise Bill made as he tought about answering Dippers question. "No." He answered plainly, knowing just how much the answer would kill Dipper and make him even more anxious, it was funny to see him all frazzled for information.

Dipper groaned and threw his head back in defeat and impatient-ness. He gave up on questioning Bill for now and just decided to hike quietly. They walked for quite a while a good 20-30 minute walk at least, before Dipper face ran right into Bills back. "Ouch," he rubbed his face as he steps to the side of Bill, "Why did you stop?"

"Well because we're here." He said as motioned to what was in front of him. 

Dipper looked in front of them and was only met with the sight of a very large bush. It was so dense that you couldn't even seen through to the other side. His face went blank and he looked back at Bill with a 'what the hell' face. 

"Maybe you just aren't looking at it right." Bill said with a smile as he reached out a hand and snapped his fingers, and with that snap of his finger the bush began to unravel its branches from one another. Creating a prefect circle with just enough height and space to easily climb through. The hole was completely black not ounce of light could be seen. "Go ahead and give it a closer look Pine Tree."

Dipper almost jumped back at the branches moving all on their own and forming a perfectly sized circle. But you still could see through the bush because that hole was completely black. It was interesting, but also seemed dangerous, black was usually not a good color... But Bill was encouraging him to look closer. Would Bill really try to trick him? No... he couldn't, not with everything that's happened.... So he trusted Bill and stuck his face closer to this black hole. It stayed just as black no matter how close he got but he could swear he heard something? Running water maybe? Soft murmuring voices? He wasnt for sure what it was but his face continued to get closer till he was actually sticking his face into the hole. And that's when everything changed. The blackness shifted to light, bright light, he had to close his eyes to let the adjust. But when he opened his eyes he was met with a site that took his breath away, after taking it all in for a moment he pulled his head back out and looked at Bill wide-eyed. "Oh my God."


End file.
